Victini
| name='Victini'| jname=(ビクティニ Victini)| image=210px-Victini.png| ndex=494| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation V| pronun= vic-TIE-nee | hp=100| atk=100| def=100| satk=100| sdef=100| spd=100| total=600| species=Victory Pokémon| type= / | height=0.4 m| weight=4.0 kg| ability=Victory Star| color=Unknown| gender=Genderless| }}Victini is a Wi-Fi event / -type Mythical Pokémon that will appear in the two new Pokémon games, Pokémon Black and White versions. It's classification is the Victory Pokémon. It has an ability called Victory Star which boosts the accuracy of its own attacks and the attacks of any other Pokemon you have out on the field with it. It also has a new move called Complete Burn that burns all of your opponent's berries, making them unusable. It's Unova Pokédex number is #000. It is counted as one of the event legendaries along with Celebi and Manaphy. It learns the moves Confusion, Quick Attack, Endure, and Complete Burn. You encounter and capture it inside a house at the "Liberty Garden Tower" a place you can visit once you obtain the Liberty Ticket. It has a exclusive move called Fire Platform. Appearance Victini, a legendary Pokemon, has two V-shaped ears perhaps resembling for its name. Victini has blue eyes and to where its legs separate, are seemingly to be two wing-shaped protrusions. It also has teeth similar to a cat's. In the anime Victini will have a major role in the upcoming movie Victini & the Black Hero. The Pokemon Center Website (Japanese) has a section which hints that a Victini could be released to celebrate the release of the movie. thumb|300px|rightVideo Game Info Learnset }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=Black| name=Victini| black=This Pokémon brings victory. It is said that trainers with Victini always win, regardless of the type of encounter.| white=This Pokémon brings victory. It is said that trainers with Victini always win, regardless of the type of encounter.| }} Gallery 494.gif|Victini's Battle Sprite VictiniJP.jpg|Victini's artwork on Pokémon Sunday Trivia * Victini's number on the Unova Dex is #000. This is the only Pokémon with that number. * The Wi-Fi event item to obtain Victini in Pokémon Black and White is the Liberty Pass. * Further information was revealed on August 3, 2010 on Yahoo! Pokémon. * No other Pokémon shares the same type combination as Victini, except for Darmanitan in Zen mode. * Despite it being a Fire type, there are no flames located anywhere on Victini. * It's name appeared on July 25th's Pokémon Sunday but was revealed during the sneak peek of Movie 14. * It's name stands for "Victory" and also "tini". Its stance resembles the victory pose. * Victini's appearance seems to be based on うさぎリンゴ usagi-ringo, a method of cutting apple slices to make them look similar to rabbits. * It was suspected, because of it being #000 in the Unova dex, that it might stay the same in the National Dex, however this turned out false. * Victini's "tails" can move like wings. * Victini's fingers look like peace signs in the picture. So it's basically showing either Victory or Peace signs. Category:Generation V Pokémon Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Event Pokemon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Unova Category:Unova Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon